Somebody
by MusicChiller27
Summary: This is a one shot challenge that DivaliciousDooL sent me a few months ago and I finally got it done. Randy Orton/OC. The song used is Nickelback's Gotta Be Somebody - What happens when the person you least expect becomes the somebody you've longed for?


**Somebody**

It was just another lame date with zero connection and boring conversation.

Mara Harper unlocked her one bedroom apartment door and stepped inside, slamming it shut behind her angrily. When was she going to learn not to let her friends set her up on these stupid blind dates? They never worked out. It didn't matter how 'compatible' her friends thought she'd be with the guy of their choice, they were wrong every single time.

Kicking her heels off, Mara headed straight into her small kitchen and, more importantly, her bottle of much needed wine. Pulling out her only wine glass, -the others had broken during her move into the apartment just shy of a year ago- Mara poured herself a healthy dose and stood there slamming it down in a few large gulps. After doing this three times, Mara was gleefully tipsy and pulled the string of her black corset open, letting it fall from her curvaceous body.

She pulled the pins out of her brunette hair and shook it a little as the curls rested just past her shoulders, which felt incredible. Leaning over, Mara started her bath water and reached behind to unzip the black leather mini skirt, letting it pool at her feet. Mara poured vanilla scented bubble bath in the water and sat down on the toilet, removing her black thigh highs. Pouring the rest of the wine in her huge glass, Mara finally slipped into the hot water, disappearing under the bubbles and leaned back, closing her eyes.

Cody seemed like a great guy in the beginning of the date, though it had started out with them seeing a movie at the local theater. So therefore, no conversation and the punk actually tried running his hand up her skirt during the movie. Mara retaliated by 'accidentally' dropping her soda all over the front of his silk white dress shirt. It served him right and Cody kept his paws off of her for the rest of the night.

After the boring movie, Cody took her to Applebee's since it was right across the street from the theater. The dinner was full of tension and uncomfortable silence because Cody was steamed over having the soda spilled on him. Mara had whispered a quick apology that she didn't mean, but apparently that wasn't good enough. She ordered a glass of wine while Cody stuck with a beer, both deciding alcohol was much needed to get through the awful date.

The cherry on top of possibly the worst date ever, Cody actually tried kissing her goodnight when he dropped her off. Mara still couldn't believe it. What made this schmuck think he could first cop a feel and then try sticking his nasty tongue down her throat? Doing what she thought best, Mara turned her head to the side and ended up getting a rather sloppy kiss on her cheek before bidding Cody a well-deserved farewell.

Pouring some body wash in her loofah sponge, Mara began scrubbing her cheek as hard as she could, desperate to wash away Cody's touch. She finally stopped when her cheek felt on fire and proceeded to do the same thing to the knee Cody touched. Maybe she was overreacting, but until Mara erased all memories of her horrible date, both physically and mentally, she wasn't stepping out of her hot bath.

The only thought that ran through Mara's mind was would she ever find the one person that completed her world?

_**This time I wonder what it feels like  
**__**To find the one in this life  
**__**The one we all dream of  
**__**But dreams just aren't enough  
**_

_****__**So I'll be waiting for the real thing**_  
_**I'll know it by the feeling**_  
_**The moment when we're meeting**_  
_**Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
**_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Randy Orton stormed down the sidewalk with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. He still couldn't believe it. Why was he constantly getting himself into these situations that always ended up the same? He was a great guy, at least he thought so, and figured the universe would've sent him who he was meant to be with already. But apparently that was too much to ask for because all he ever did was date and end up being cheated on by blonde bimbos with silicone breasts and fake smiles.

It was downright pathetic that Randy knew exactly what he was walking into the moment he unlocked his dorm room. There was his latest girlfriend bent over his kitchen table with his so-called friend, Cody Rhodes, both of them in a world of ecstasy. Cody's blind date hadn't gone so well because Randy had received several text messages while he was studying at the library that night. The woman shrugged off his advances, refused to put out and dumped soda all over him. Whoever she was, Randy wished he could meet her once to thank her for putting Cody in his place.

This wasn't the first time Cody stole his girlfriend away. The moment he stepped into the dorm and caught Cody for the umpteenth time with the shocked look and heavy breathing, Randy simply walked out. He was afraid if he punched Cody in the nose one more time, he would end up dead from brain damage. So instead of reacting violently, Randy scoffed, snorted and walked right back out the door to let Cody finish screwing his now ex-girlfriend.

Randy stopped walking and took his cell phone out, suddenly getting an idea of how to get back at Cody. He smirked and flipped through the text messages, blue eyes gleaming under the dim streetlight when he read the name flashing on his screen. Cody wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and definitely proved it by giving Randy his date's name. Mara Harper. That name sounded very familiar and, for some reason during his own date earlier that night, Randy couldn't get it out of his mind.

Now he knew why.

Randy blinked, a beautiful brunette with ebony eyes, small nose and cute lips standing around five feet eight flashed through his mind. It had to be her. Mara wasn't a well-known name, at least that's what Randy assumed. They were in the same art class and, if Randy was thinking of the right girl, she had a musical note tattoo just behind her right ear. He sat behind her often and Randy was tempted to ask her out several times because he wanted to trace that tattoo with the tip of his tongue. However, Cody had beaten him to the punch after Randy was stupid enough to tell him how much he liked Mara.

My, how the tables had turned and they were finally in Randy's favor.

**_So I'll be holdin' my own breath_**  
**_Right up to the end  
_****_Until that moment when  
_****_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_**

**_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_**  
**_And everyone wants to feel like someone cares_**  
**_Someone to love with my life in their hands_**  
**_There's gotta be somebody for me like that_**

Mara gathered her books and started heading out of yet another fulfilling art class, ready to start their next project. She loved art and didn't care that her parents didn't approve of her career choice. Barely stepping out the door when someone tapped her shoulder, Mara jumped in surprise and spun around, thankful her neatly piled papers in her arms hadn't gone flying.

"Sorry." Randy murmured in a low voice as soon as she turned around, his blue eyes locking with ebony. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine…" Mara hated that her voice came out in a squeak, not believing Randy Orton wanted to talk to her. "What do you want?"

Randy flashed a charming smile and took her upper arm gently, guiding her against the lockers of the hallway so they were out of everyone's way. "I had a question for you." If Mara was the one Cody had gone on a date with and made him miserable, Randy would probably kiss her feet.

"What is it?" Mara's curiosity burned, especially since she had a major crush on Randy ever since he walked into her art class.

"I know this isn't my business or anything, but did you go out with Cody Rhodes last night?" Randy asked, leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of his chest. "I promise there's a reason I'm asking."

Mara tilted her head, wondering why he asked her that and felt her dark eyes narrow slightly. "You mean the asshole that has no idea how to treat a woman or maintain conversation? Yeah, I did. Why?" She was still slightly agitated by the whole thing and made a mental note to make Charlene and Stephanie pay later on since the blind date was their idea.

Or so Mara thought.

'YES!' Randy's mind screamed out in joy, though all he did was stand there looking smug and evil. "So you're the one who dumped soda on him, shoved away his advances and refused to sleep with him?" When she nodded, Randy felt as though he was floating on a cloud and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I take it you know him then?"

"Sort of." Randy admitted, looking over her shoulder at the sight of Cody walking down the hallway with his ex-girlfriend Samantha and scowled. "Don't hate me for this."

Before Mara could ask what he meant by that, she quickly figured it out as Randy snaked an arm around her waist, their chests smashed together and felt his lips seal to hers. Normally, she would've kicked a guy square in his balls for pulling a stunt like this, but there had to be a reason Randy Orton kissed her. She moaned when his tongue swiped against her lips and opened her mouth, their tongues instantly touching. Every part of Mara's body felt as though it was ablaze, her back pressed against the wall as he continued stealing her breath away.

Cody and Samantha both froze at the sight of Randy and Mara Harper together, completely slack jawed. "What the hell is going on here?" Cody was the first to interrupt the heated moment between the two, blue eyes icing over.

Randy didn't want to pull away from Mara and wanted to take things to the next level with her, but also didn't want his plan for Cody going up in smoke either. "I'm busy, Rhodes." He grunted, reluctantly breaking the kiss and glanced over his shoulder at his so-called friend and ex-girlfriend briefly, his eyes locking back on Mara. "Can't you see I'm a little busy here?"

"I can see it clearly." Cody spat, folding his arms in front of his chest and looked as though he might kill someone. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Orton?"

"I believe I'm kissing a beautiful woman in the hallway." Randy replied, running a finger down Mara's cheek, his eyes pleading with her to go along with this. "I'm giving my attention to someone who actually wants and deserves it. Isn't that right, Mara?"

Her name flowed from his lips in a seductive caress and Mara felt shivers rush down her spine, her tongue snaking out to wet her slightly swollen lips. "Y-Yeah…" She had to pull it together and felt an easy smile slide across her face, reaching up to caress the side of his, dark eyes glittering. "Just as I'm kissing a man who treats a woman right and knows how to do it."

"Mmmhmm, does that answer your question, man?" Randy asked, completely ignoring the perplexed look on Samantha's make-up caked face, kissing the palm of Mara's hand.

Cody didn't like this and knew what Randy was doing, glaring in pure spite. "I know what you're doing, Orton, and it's not gonna work. Sam wanted me, not you, and you can't stand it. That's why you're going after my date from last night to try getting back at me." He snorted, draping an arm around Samantha's shoulders. "Isn't that right, Sammy baby?"

Samantha chewed her bottom lip, looking up at Cody and then back at Randy, suddenly moving away from him. "Randy, I'm so sorry!" She cried out, grabbing his arm and gasped when Randy shoved her back gently but firmly. "Randy, please!"

"Mara, is that what I'm doing?" Randy decided to let Mara have a voice, both of them turning to face Cody. "Or are the feelings we have for each other real?"

Mara knew Randy was using her to get revenge on Cody, but honestly she didn't mind because at least she was a part of the scheme. "Completely real." She replied softly, reaching up to brush her lips against his tenderly. "See you tonight?"

Randy nodded, pressing his forehead to hers. "You got it. Pick you up at eight?" When she nodded, Randy tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear and had one request. "Wear your hair up."

"See you then." Mara quickly scribbled her number down on his hand, kissed him again and walked away, leaving Cody staring after her shell-shocked.

_**Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight**_  
_**And damn it this feels too right**_  
_**It's just like déjà vu**_  
_**Me standin' here with you**_

_**So I'll be holdin' my own breath**_  
_**Could this be the end?**_  
_**Is it that moment when**_  
_**I find the one that I'll spend forever with?**_

After texting Mara with a place for them to meet for their 'date', Randy quickly changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a short sleeved black shirt that had a silver design on the front of it. He had to make it look as though he was going on a real date because Cody watched him like a hawk, firing questions off left and right. Randy couldn't believe Mara actually went along with the act and was surprised that her lips still lingered on his. Maybe going out on a real date with Mara wouldn't be such a bad idea, after all.

Mara stared in the mirror and decided to dress casual for this 'date'. She wore white skinny jeans with a black long sleeved shirt and black tank top over it since it was chilly outside. Sweeping her hair up in a white large clip, Mara wondered why Randy requested her to wear it this way and shrugged. She honestly didn't mind it, not realizing that her tattoo had driven the man crazy for the past year.

They met on the same street both walked down the previous night after their horrible dates under a dim streetlight. The second Randy laid eyes on Mara, all thoughts of Cody and Samantha suddenly vanished from his mind. He wanted her, all of her, and didn't care about anything or anyone else at the moment. She was stunning from head to toe and the fact she indeed wore her hair up just made his desire heighten, the need overwhelming.

"Hi." Mara was the first to speak, her breath hitching at the sight of his shirt stretching across his muscular chest. It looked like a second skin on him and begged to be peeled off. "I didn't know where we were going, so…"

"Well, if you're still up to teaching Cody a lesson, I have an idea to run by you." Randy said, stepping forward and stood right in front of her, seeing the hidden desire swirling through her dark eyes. Did she want him as much as he wanted her? "Though I'll warn you now, it's a little risky…"

"What is it?" Mara felt breathless, the excitement flowing through her and her adrenaline was up. "Tell me."

"I want to make it look like we're having sex in Cody's bed. I know when he's coming back to our dorm room." Randy braced himself to be struck by either a kick or slap, knowing he deserved it for even mentioning this ridiculous idea.

Mara thought about it for three seconds before taking his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Lead the way."

_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**_  
_**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_  
_**Someone to love with my life in their hands**_  
_**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**_

_**'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**_  
_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_  
_**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_  
_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_

"Oh Randy…"

"Mara…"

What started out as an innocent flirtation, while getting ready for Cody's appearance, had exploded into a frenzied passion that neither could ignore. Mara had asked Randy to unsnap her bra because one of the hooks was destroyed during the last time she did laundry. The moment his fingertips touched her skin, Mara was gone and had turned around to face Randy just as he pulled her bra off. Randy suddenly pulled her to straddle his lap on the bed and their lips met, cementing both of their fates.

Clothes flew in all directions and soon Randy had Mara completely naked, in Cody's bed, buried to the hilt inside of her. Mara was in heaven. It'd been so long since a man made her feel the things Randy did and never wanted it to end. She savored every thrust he produced and slowed him down when he tried going faster, wanting to stretch this out as much as possible. They were going to have Randy just dry hump her under the sheets to make it look like they were screwing when Cody walked in. But actually being inside of her, feeling her hot sex and juices around his thick shaft, was so much better.

Mara dug her nails into his skin and arched her body into him, the bed squeaking beneath their weight while the headboard banged repeatedly against the wall. Randy lifted her up with ease, her legs wrapping around his muscular waist as he held her against him, never stopping his thrusts. Their lips slammed together in a rough passionate kiss, breathing, grunting, groaning and moaning with need as both were driven close to the edge.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Randy and Mara both smirked at each other as they continued, the sound of Cody's voice turning both of them on further. It was weird and should've made them both stop, but the enjoyment and need far outweighed the fact Cody was gawking at them in his doorway. Cody was absolutely disgusted and stormed away down the hall, the thundering sound of the front door slamming shut echoing throughout the dorm room moments later.

"Oh faster…Almost there…" Mara panted, burying her face in Randy's neck and was too deep in ecstasy to hear or notice anything else around them. "Oh Randy!"

"Goddamn Mara!" Randy roared out, both finding their release seconds later as Randy's seed filled her receptive body.

Collapsing on the bed, Mara fell on top of Randy and could hear his pounding heart, contentment washing over both parties. Mara couldn't believe what just happened and wondered if Randy just wanted sex. It was almost too good to hope for an actual relationship to stem from this. It was sex and nothing more; Mara would just have to deal with it once she finally parted from Randy.

_**Nobody wants to be the last one there**_  
_**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_  
_**Someone to love with my life in their hands**_  
_**There has gotta be somebody for me, oh**_

_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**_  
_**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_  
_**Someone to love with my life in their hands**_  
_**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**_

Turns out that Randy wanted Mara more than she thought because, right after that night they both humiliated Cody and had sex, dating followed. Randy was spectacular, a great conversationalist and loved tattoos more than Mara did. They had just enough similarities and differences to balance each other out. He took her to movies, out to dinner and even surprised her by spending one of their date nights in an art museum of all places…one of Mara's favorites.

It was for their one year anniversary and there, in the middle of all the beautiful art Mara admired, Randy lowered to one knee with a dark green velvet square shaped box. Green was Mara's favorite color besides black. Her ring was a beautiful simple oval shaped emerald stone set on a silver band with two slightly smaller diamonds on each side.

Three months after the proposal, Randy and Mara were married in a very small ceremony at the art museum. It was perfect, intimate and everything Mara could hope for. Randy felt the same way. Their honeymoon was in Aruba for two glorious weeks, a gift from Randy's parents as a wedding gift. The first night of consummating their marriage was when they conceived their first child. Randy had impeccable aim apparently. Two years after little Randall JR was born; they were blessed with another baby girl and named her Marissa Lynn Orton.

Five years had passed since Mara and Randy found each other because of their horrible dates. They had a beautiful two story house in St. Louis, Missouri that was right down the street from Randy's parents. Randall JR and Marissa were both going to school and growing like weeds. Mara was afraid if she blinked her children would be graduating high school. Randy ended up getting a job at a local law firm in St. Louis, since he'd been studying law and art class had been a recreational thing. Mara opened up her own art studio that boomed with life every day and helped dreams come true.

As Mara lay in bed that night with Randy, after both of them put the kids to bed, she snuggled against his side and sighed happily. "I knew there was somebody for me out there, but I never thought when I found him, I'd be this happy." She said thoughtfully, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes and accepted a soft kiss.

"Get used to it. I'm glad that somebody I was looking for was you, Mara."

No other words had to be said as Randy proceeded to make love to his beautiful wife, both taking each other to heights only they could reach.

_**'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**_  
_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_  
_**There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere**_  
_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there  
**_

The End.


End file.
